Malicious Stare-Book One
by Heart Thief
Summary: "You're kidding me right?" I replied, sharply. "Nope, it's who we are-" I interrupted him. "Who is this WE?" I all but shouted in his face. We were practically spitting in each other's faces now, I know that I was stepping in unknown territory. I knew that I should have steered clear of these Quileutes from the very start. They were always weird and too...built. Rated M. R&R. -H.T.


******_**Author's Note**_**: Hello everyone, I am Heart Thief and welcome to my very first fan fiction. If you cannot tell already, I love the Twilight Saga. I actually had this fan fiction in my head since New Moon, thus it is my second favorite book in the saga, my first being Breaking Dawn [for you movie people, Breaking Dawn Part Two is my favorite movie]. I've always had this on my laptop, but it's very unfinished, I just got around rereading and editing it, so yeah, it's always been in the back of my mind since the Twilight Saga: New Moon movie came out. Well, thank god I saved it on my jump drive, because this pass Christmas, my brother bought me a laptop, so I just plugged that baby in and 'wa-lah'! Okay, enough about me, I just wanted you to realize I am obsessed with Wolf Pack. Never knew why, I always felt that I should love the vampires, but I don't know. Now into the fiction…**

**Within this story, there is a twist with the imprinting. I felt that the imprinting situation was too strong. I still felt that they should HAVE MORE of a choice that what they originally do. So yes, there is imprinting, but less effective. There are canon couples, except for Paul and Rachel. Rachel is not in the story, for you Rachel lovers out there, I don't want her in this story for Jacob's sake. Well, my sake. You see there is a triangle in here, but will form a little later, but not TOO late, let's just say after the first few chapters. Anyways, back to the point, as I said before, imprinting is not as strong as the spirits would like, you see, the imprinter has to react to the imprinting how he or she wants to, or even how the 'imprintee' wants to react to it, either way you need both parts to react nearly the same. For example, Sam and Emily are still together because Sam reacted to it, because he actually saw a beauty to Emily, somewhat because of the imprint, I actually changed their story up a little bit, but we'll get to that later. I hope I explained it to where you understand it. *Edit: Yes, there is the need for the imprinter to protect the 'imprintee' still. **

**If you want, visit my profile to see URL's to pictures to the main character and cars, etc etc. Stop there any time to get a better idea of things if you always wondered what some things look like. **

**All rights go to the lovely Stephenie Meyer for the Twilight Saga and characters. Some characters, including the main one, are mine. [I will always have this in every chapter, unless there is one that's just an author's note].**

**On to the story and please leave feedback in the reviews~**

* * *

"If you look into my unhappy eyes, you'd see the pain I call hoping."- Justin, _Blue October._

"_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_"

-Ed Sheeran, _A-Team_

* * *

**Chapter One:** _Arrive and__ O__n__ the Go_

Life is not that complete for me, I always been struggling to walk through life. My attitude, everything about me is just out of it. I feel empty inside, some kind of magic that brings happiness and love is not in there. Something I cannot express all the way is not lurking in the shadows around me. Those things will not, wont, even stalk me, it just up and left, to another person, somewhere. Where did I go wrong, in my years of life on this earth? I've basically just lost everything important to me, my own father is not here to hug me at night, calling me daddy's little girl. Ever since he left, my mother went into a deep depression, she went into drinking. It pained me to wake up every night, comforting her as she cried onto my shoulder. She eventually committed suicide, in her own bathroom. I walked home from school, getting ready to use the bathroom; little did I know I would walk into a crime scene that seemed like it was right out of those movies I've watched too many times before.

I can remember the puddle of blood right in the sink, with a knife floating in it. I didn't know what else to do, other than try to wake her up, doing CPR. One, two, three, four-pump, pump, pump, pump. Begging her to come alive, breathe again. Nothing happened, other than calling the police and ambulance, which ended up taking me away to my Aunt and Uncles house.

They are good people, do not get me wrong. My Aunt, who I call Mom now, Jessie, treated me as family, took me under her warm angel wing, I felt happiness, safe with her. Especially my Uncle, Johnny, made feel light, like I was floating. That joyfulness lasted for a short while, as I grew up, things got harder on me, and I was expected to do so much, when I could do so little. So, what do I do? Try, and try my hardest. Though, I had always done something a little wrong, in everything. I love them, I do, but they just need to understand that I'm not that great, I am not perfection. I am far from those, I am me.

With moving in with my new 'Mommy' and 'Daddy', I got to go to new schools. They never settle down in one place, you see. I got to go to both private and public schools. Eventually, we settled down in a little reservation, La Push. It's a nice reservation; it's very quiet and peaceful. Even though Jessie sees this being our permanent home, I always give Johnny that look. You see, like all the other times she said 'Oh this is going to be a permanent home, is it Johnny?', or at least along the lines of that, she ends up changing her mind down the road and we'll have to move, again. The look comes across from a grimace and sadness. It's a weird mix, but Johnny understands the look. He will give a plea-ful look back; I call it the 'Just-Act-Happy-And-Go-With-Flow' look. Which means I need to suck it up, act like I agree with her, and be happy.

This year I'll be Junior, eleventh grade. I already know I'll be out of place; this is an Indian Reservation anyways. Everyone here has most likely known each other since birth, while I'll be the freaky new comer. I'm amazed they didn't ask us to do some freaky ritual to welcome us to their 'tribe'. Well, at least I'm not extremely out of place here. I do have a slight dark skin tone, not as dark as their though, deep brown eyes, and normal brown hair. I do know that they will most definitely make fun of my shortness. You see, being in a family of short people, means that you'll be extremely lucky to be tall. I am not one of those lucky ones, I am currently 5'3", which if pretty average in normal speaking terms, kind of, but at least I am an inch or two taller than most of my family. Hallelujah. None of the less, I am going to be pretty short compared to a lot of people here, I heard in the rumor pool that all of them are giants down here. Yikes. This is going to be great.

"Avery Lee Brooke, come on the plane doesn't have forever!" my Uncle Johnny called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. I noticed that I was staring out of the window forever now, just enjoying the view of the airport.

I sighed, getting up, grabbing my luggage from Johnny, "I'm sorry." I mumbled out to him.

He gave no response back, other than a grunt. He obviously did not enjoy the flight out to Washington. I wouldn't blame him, there were nearly three babies that cried on and off, and to top all of it off, Jessie was in a horrible mood the whole ride here, well other than now since she gets to hop off the plane.

"Isn't it just wonderful, Johnny?" Jessie gasped out while stepping off of the plane and onto the ground, "Think about it, we'll be near a beach now, it'll be quiet, and we'll be close to our work! Oh, we'll love it here, other than the on again and off again rain." Jessie moved her sunglasses to the top of her head, since there was no sun shining like it was from where we came from, Florida. As her heels clicked on the pavement, Johnny and I were carrying everything behind her. Johnny and I both made no attempt to respond to her, we both needed a good night's sleep. I mean, that was a pretty long ride, I barely got any sleep, my IPod died on the way, and much more. Oh well, at least I don't have to deal with the runts back at Florida. The runts were the neighborhood kids that would go around and egg people's houses. Let's just say thank god for Johnny, when they decided to egg our house for the sixth time, he went to the top on the house and waited with a huge bucket of oatmeal and splattered all over them when they came back later. It was hilarious because I got to watch from my upstairs window.

Jessie led us to a black 2007 – 2009 Hummer H2 SUT. It was pretty sweet, if I do say so myself. You see, every time we move somewhere new we get a new car, new look, new everything. We've been the rocker family, preppy family, and everything in between. I cross my fingers since we haven't been a hippy family yet. I'm amazed Johnny boy over here has not blown a casket yet! From us changing our looks to moving so much, he does not really complain much. I guess because it's a money thing, from years of working with the stock market and hitting jack pots of money, we've been on a role, always traveling.

Johnny whistled, "Look at that bad boy, Avery!" He them nudged me, "I bet everyone will be jealous on the reservation now, huh?" he chuckled.

Jessie dug in her purse, pulling out keys, "Here John, put everything in the back and drive. I'm too tried anyways."

John and I both smirked at each other, if she's letting him drive now, then sooner or later, him and I can tear up Washington together, "What do you want me to do, Jess?" I asked, opening one of the doors to the back seat, throwing my luggage in.

Jessie laughed, "Absolutely nothing, Johnny here is the man, so he does all the work for us." Jessie said patting Johnny's back. "Hurry, we don't have all day, now." She gave kiss on his cheek then went to the passenger door and hopped in.

I followed suit, stepping up into the huge hummer, eyeing everything inside. Everything was clean and leathery. Oh, paradise. You see, I have always had a knack for automobiles, I don't know anything for working on them, but I can sure point out everything and name cars and stuff. Maybe, one day, I can learn the basics just in case something goes wrong with one of my future vehicles.

I leaned up against the driver's seat, "If there something up there to charge my IPod?" I question Jessie.

She sighed, "You and that music player. Well, yeah, hand me that IPod."

I dug back in my suitcase and grabbed my white IPod, "Cool."

I heard Johnny from outside, complaining about something; I gave a look towards Jessie. Soon enough I was admiring her. Jessie had natural blonde hair, from my grandmother, with striking green eyes. Her nose was button like and her lips were sort of pouty. Jessie was curvy and not too shabby enough to be a model. I was amazed that she doesn't act like one of those giggly blonde's, she is nothing like the stereotypical blonde. I was, again, snapped out of my thoughts for the second time that day, from Jonny.

He came into the Hummer, "Are my ladies ready?" he said exceedingly.

I looked at him in the rearview mirror, "As ready as I'll ever be, Johnny boy. Now drive!" I made hand motions while I talked to him, a habit I picked up from him.

He gave me a cheeky grin and put the key in the ignition. The hummer roared to life, "This thing is a beauty!" he exclaimed.

Jessie winked back at me, not answering him. I only grinned back at her, understanding what she winked at me about, she got this just for him.

As the hummer started up and Johnny started to drive, I stared out the window, drifting on and off into a slumber. Though every time I truly got comfortable, my shook violently and woke me up. Like it was almost telling me that I needed to wait, wait to get into a bed or a couch for that matter. Every time I popped my eyes back open, the scenery outside changed. It want from city, to old looking houses, to lots of grassy fields, and lastly to just tons of trees. When I just could not take it anymore, I gave up and just stayed awake and enjoyed the music on the radio. I glance over to Jessie; she was knocked out, peacefully. She had the seat leaned back, a baby blue blanket coving her. She snored softly, with that I looked over Johnny, he dancing in the driver's seat, tapping the steering wheel. I could barely him him singing soflty to the song, "They say, she's in the class a team, stuck in her day dream. Been this way since eighteen, but lately…" His voice was sweet when he sang. Almost making me drift off into sleep again, but instead I switched my position. Now I was sitting straight up, swaying my head from left and right, whispering the song with Johnny.

Johnny and I have always got along so well, we just clicked together perfectly. He was the perfect Uncle. Anyone would be lucky to have them in their family, period. If he I saw him in public, not knowing him at all, I would be jealous of any kid. So, I thank the heaven for him. He was kind of like my rock. He knows when I'm about to break down and freak out. Jessie sure did find the perfect man.

I now turned my head back to my window, staring at everything passing by. Nothing much really passed by, really. Just along of nature, too much nature for that matter. Trust me, I was expecting lots and lots of nature, but it would just be something to get use to I guess. Soon enough, we passed by a sign, 'You Have Now Entered: _La Push'._ I grinned, knowing that my bed awaits me. Johnny took his eyes away form the road and slowed down; I furrowed my eyebrows, but then shook my head when I saw him looking off to the side, "Are you okay, Uncle John?"

He shrugged, "I thought I saw something off."

"What, is big foot near. I believe that the habitat hear would be perfect for a big foot, huh?" I grinned at him, mischievously.

He laughed quietly, possibly not trying to wake Jess, "Sure, jitterbug. That's exactly what I thought I saw."

John started speeding again, more than likely over the speed limit, which wouldn't surprise me at all.

I closed my eyes, but this time I didn't shiver awake again, I just drifted off into a world unknown, dream land.

* * *

_****Author's Note: **_** That concludes chapter one! I ended it short, because I didn't want this chapter to be extremely long, because I am capable of typing forever about complete nonsense. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**-Heart Thief. xoxo **


End file.
